The Northlands
) |nation_name = The Northlands |common_name = Northlands |id = 261933 |image_flag = GreenlandFlag.png |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |flaglink = |national_motto = "Morality quod Verum supremus totus" ( ) ( : "Morality and Truth above all.") |national_anthem = ("You Our Ancient Land") |royal_anthem = |image_map = |capital = Noordenwind |largest_city = Brussels |official_languages = |regional_languages = , |demonym = Northlander (English) |government_type = |rulertitle = Head of State |ruler = King William IV |govttitle = Head of Government |govthead = Alejandro Californian |offtitle = |govtoff = |national_religion = |national_animal = |formation_date = |formation_event = |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |area = km² |population = 31,116,045 (2014) |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = Northlandic Guilder (NLG) |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 100% |time_zone = to |cctld = .nl |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = , , and ( ) |footnotes = |portal = Portal:Greenland}} History Brandenburg Conflict On July 6th, 2014, Alvonia invaded the nation of Brandenburg during Operation Honey Sun to ostensibly remove ultranationalists from the government. Although not directly allied, the Northlands chose to support Brandenburg and opposed the Alvonian incursion. The Brandenburg nation collapsed however hostilities between Alvonia and the Northlands commenced on July 24th, with fighting in the German states of Brandenburg and Saxony. Shooting from both sides as well as a naval battle in the Baltic Sea occurred. The fighting concluded on August 4th with the withdrawal of Alvonian forces from the Free German Protectorate as outlined in a mutually brokered agreement. Post-Brandenburg Schleswig-Holstein and Northlandic Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, the remaining regions of the Free German Protectorate, were officially annexed by the Northlands. The north German lands were incorporated as four provinces, providing coastal access to the Baltic Sea. Sverige and the Northlands agreed to joint administration of the Kiel Canal. On September 1st, various island holdings in the Pacific were officially incorporated as a province of the Northlands. Around the same time, the government in Iceland collapsed, leading to its inclusion as a protectorate of the Northlands. Geography Politics The Northlands is ruled by a central government located in Noordenwind. The state itself is composed of the Kingdoms of Spain, Germany and the Northlands. These Kingdoms are mainly ceremonial and reflect related cultural groups and peoples within the nation, though they maintain some local administrative duties and are used to elect representatives to the Council of the People. Kingdom of the Northlands Provinces The Kingdom of the Northlands is divided into 24 provinces, two special districts, and four dependent territories. Twenty three of these provinces are commonly referred to as the Continental Northlands and are located in the former lands of the Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg. The other province is the Pacific Realm consisting of several island chains in the Pacific. Territories The four dependent territories are Gibraltar, Faroe Islands, Pitcairn Islands, and South Atlantic Territory. The former was governed by agreement between the Northlands and Portugal until the collapse of the Portuguese state. The South Atlantic Territory is composed of Ascension, St. Helena, and Tristan da Cunha islands. Kingdom of Germany Sixteen provinces form the basis of the Kingdom of Germany, which is located on the North Sea coast and northwest of the former German state. The island of Rugen, separated from the rest of the Kingdom, is part of the Mecklenberg province and is the eastern most point of the Northlands in Europe. Kingdom of Spain Unlike the other two Kingdoms, Spain is composed of four autonomous communities and one province, Madeira. Autonomous communities are allowed greater autonomy than provinces, and these rights are enshrined in fueros charters granted by royal decree to each community. The Kingdom of Spain is located on the southern coast of the Iberian peninsula, in addition to the Baleares and Madeira islands. National Protectorates Beyond land formally recognized as an integral part of the Northlands, it oversees various protectorates that are largely independent although protected by the Northlands. The Northlands is responsible for the defense and foreign policy of protectorates and acts as stewards for the people and land until such a point when a new nation is formed within the protectorate. The Northlands currently maintains protectorates in the Azores, Canary Islands, and Faro District. These protectorates are politically separate from South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands, Prince Edward Islands, and South Africa, which are jointly administered through the Economic Security Pact. |} |} |} Government Foreign Affairs Multinational Alliances & Treaties Economy Military